shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvalind
}}Harvalind is the het ship between Roz and Harvey from the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina fandom. Canon Roz and Harvey go to the same school and are good friends, in a friend group with Sabrina and Suzie. They go to horror films together and hang out at Dr. Cerberus' Book Shop. Harvey hangs with Sabrina and Roz as they come up with the idea for an all-girls society at school to promote female empowerment. Roz tries to get Sabrina to do something for her 16th birthday and asks Harvey to back her up, but he says he's tried, futilely.October Country (101) Suzie gets into a fight with the same jocks and Harvey, Roz and Sabrina all talk to her about how to handle it. Roz throws a Halloween party where she also celebrates Sabrina's 16th birthday with a cake and Roz, Harvey, Suzie and Sabrina dance.The Dark Baptism (102) At lunch, Roz finds the gang and tells them that her chosen book assignment has been rejected on account of 'being problematic'. Roz is frustrated with this attempt at censorship and Harvey's equally riled up over it, fully supporting Roz's bid to stop this nonsense. Roz takes it up with Hawthorne, who implicitly sanctions the ban and Roz, with the help of Suzie and Sabrina, checks and gets confirmation from Mrs. Curtis that books have been removed from the library under the radar, despite being catalogued. Roz and Suzie make flyers with the banned books and Harvey arrives at school as Roz is holding court in the hallway. He smiles, impressed, witnessing Roz's passion and determination. Roz has a girls' night with Suzie and learns that Suzie has an uncle who's really sick, whom Suzie has to look after while her father's away at a farm expo for the weekend. The next day, Roz runs into Harvey at Dr. Cerberus' and tells Harvey about Jesse and how he got sick after seeing something in the mines. Harvey's alarm bells go off as he recalls his encounter with the goat man as a kid. To get answers, Harvey joins Roz at Suzie's that night to try and talk to Jesse. As Harvey tells Jesse about his own experience, Jesse suddenly jumps out at Harvey and tries to strangle him, until Suzie knocks Jesse out. They tie him up and, after a while, go to check on him again, seeing he's still as rabid.Witch Academy (104) Jesse haunts Roz, Harvey and Suzie, appearing to them late at night and trying to spite them with their worst fears: Roz that she's going blind because she doesn't have 'faith' like her parents; Harvey that he has no courage because of his experience in the mines, compounded by his father's mistreatment of him. They all convene at the library the next day and Roz tells them about Jesse appearing to her, after which Harvey and Suzie confess too. Roz and Harvey separately confront their worst thoughts about themselves.An Exorcism In Greendale (106) The gang meet up at the library and talk about the assignment to research their family histories. Roz asks Harvey what he found out and Harvey relays the history of the land grab.The Feast Of Feasts (107) After he mines collapse, Roz and Suzie bring food and goods to help the survivors. They arrive just as Harvey ventures back into the mines to look for Tommy and Roz asks Sabrina if Harvey's okay, herself also overwhelmed by what happened. Roz hands out food and watches, concerned, as Harvey comes out of the mines, frantic in his search for his brother. The next day, Harvey's Dad calls off the search for the safety of the other workers and declare's Tommy dead. The funeral is held at the Spellman Mortuary and Roz sings at the service, her voice emotional and trembling at times as she grieves the loss of a her friend's brother. During Harvey's eulogy Roz cries and she is shocked when Harvey and his father almost start a fight and knock over Tommy's empty casket. His helmet tumbles out and Roz goes to pick it up, seeing something. Roz tells Sabrina the next day at school that she had a vision, of two girls in the mines hitting voodoo dolls with rocks. Sabrina finds out that the Weird Sisters, minus Prudence, killed Harvey's brother and decides to sacrifice one of them to resurrect Tommy. Roz uses W.I.C.C.A. to host a fundraiser for the miners and their families to help them as they move on from the tragedy.The Burial (108) Roz learns that Tommy has returned and tells Sabrina of a dream she had of dogs consuming Tommy's body in the woods, which she confirms was similar to her vision.The Returned Man (109) When the Greendale 13 hunt the townspeople, Roz is with her grandmother and Suzie, helping keep them at bay, while Harvey's being protected by Nick. Suzie, Harvey and Roz all meet up at Baxter High after everything is over, baffled by the new status quo.The Witching Hour (110) Romance After the holidays, Harvey asks Roz and Suzie about Sabrina. When they hesitate, he tells them it's okay, he's just asking. Roz replies that she thinks Sabrina's figuring things out. Harvey responds that it's time to move on and Roz asks if he's taking AP art. Harvey tells her that he's trying out for the basketball team instead and he and his dad played basketball over the break. Roz is surprised that they had fun together and Harvey relays that his Dad has stopped drinking altogether, because of Sabrina's magic eggnog. Roz and Harvey support Suzie as she wants to try out for the basketball team as well, through the coach being sexist and the jocks being homophobic. When "Principal Wardwell" allows Suzie to try out, Roz and Harvey smile at each other in victory. Sabrina enchants Suzie so she plays really well and her and Harvey's team win. Roz runs onto the court and they all hug, when Suzie announces that she is going by Theo and both Harvey and Roz receive it happily. Roz and Harvey go to Dr. Cerberus's to hang out and Roz explains that Theo is a guy and what he went through. Harvey asks Roz if she thinks Sabrina knew that Theo was Theo, and Roz surmises that he misses Sabrina. To comfort him, she touches his hand and has a vision: herself and Harvey at the lockers at school, where Harvey takes off her glasses and they kiss. Roz comes back as Harvey asks if she's okay and she lies, saying she got a chill, visibly flushed about what she just saw.The Epiphany (112) Songs :pretty head | TRANSVIOLET :roz has a vision of her and harvey kissing :falling | JORDYN KANE :roz has another vision of her and harvey kissing Fanon Harvalind is a common ship as it's canon, but not very popular in fandom partly due to Harvey's past with Sabrina, and Roz and Sabrina's friendship. Harvina shippers didn't take kindly to the ship although there is no drama in the story. There are people who like the pairing. Some would also prefer Roz with Theo, some fear Roz will be solely Harvey's love interest and not have her own arch. People also worry about the notion of Roz, especially as a woc, being the typical 'rebound' obstacle to Harvey reuniting with Sabrina. Overall, the overblown antipathy towards the ship seems to be racist. Fandom FAN FICTION : IG : TUMBLR : : TWITTER : Trivia *Jaz Sinclair previewing the relationship: ::Neither Roz or Harvey were expecting it, and I think that’s what makes it so special. It just happened. And Roz was honest with Sabrina from the beginning.Jaz Sinclair On Her Character's Romance in The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 2 (April 2019) *The pairing hasn't gotten much screen time, but one writer is concerned for Roz's overall lack of character-centric storylines in Part 2 and the risk of becoming Harvey's love interest instead of a character in her own right.I Have Mixed Feelings About Roz & Harvey in Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (April 2019) Photos stills 208harvoz.jpg|Sabrina Is Legend 203harvoz.jpg|Heavy Is The Crown 202harvalind.jpg|Damn Me To Hell 115harvalind.jpg|Doctor Cerberus's House of Horror 114harvalind.jpg|Lupercalia screenshots harvalind.gif|Lupercalia 113harvalind.gif|The Passion Of Sabrina Spellman Notes and references }}